Blizzard (ability)
Blizzard , also known as Ice, Ice 1, and Blizzard 1, is a Black Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series. Usually it is the basic Ice-elemental spell, and does minor Ice-elemental damage. Blizzard has also appeared as an entirely different attack usable by enemies, though later releases renamed the ability Snowstorm or Icestorm to differentiate between the two. It is called Hielo (ice) in Spanish versions, Eis (ice) in German versions, and Crio (Greek for ice), Bufera (blizzard) in Italian and "Glacier" (icicle) in French. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blizzard, also known as ICE in the NES release and Ice1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 2 Black Magic spell that can be bought from Pravoka and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja Job classes. In the NES and Origins releases it inflicts between 20 and 80 Ice damage on a single enemy. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it deals minor Ice damage depending on the caster's Intelligence rating, and costs 8 MP to use. Blizzard is also the NES and Origins name of an enemy ability which deals heavy Ice damage to all allies. It was called Icestorm in later releases. ''Final Fantasy II Blizzard, also known as Ice in the ''Origins release, is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Ice-elemental damage to one foe or all foes. The amount of damage inflicted increases depending on the spell's level. As with all spells, any character can learn Blizzard by having them use the Blizzard Tome (called the Ice Scroll in the Origins release). Blizzard V can be used by both Magician and Ogre Mage, Blizzard VIII by Red Soul, Sorcerer, and Specter, and Blizzard XII by Ice Gigas, Skull, and Vampire Lady. ''Final Fantasy III Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 25 and can be bought for 100 gil at Kazus, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove, while one can be found in Castle Sasune. It can also be used through the Ice Staff and Freezing Blade when using them as items. The enemies Petit, Lilliputian, Pugman, Merman, and Manticore are capable of using the spell against the player. Final Fantasy IV Blizzard is a Black Magic spell. Rydia learns the Blizzard at level 2, while Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya all know it naturally. As with several spells in the game, Blizzard is cast by Palom in a cutscene to put out a fire blocking the path up Mount Ordeals. It has a casting time of 1, costs 5 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 16 in the SNES, PS, GBA and PSP versions, and 20 in the 3D versions. It can be cast for no MP cost by using Ice Rod as an item in battle. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 0 and the spell was renamed to Blizzard 1. There is also an enemy ability called Blizzard in the Super NES release, Blizzard was retranslated as Icestorm. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blizzard returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals minor Fire-elemental damage to one or all enemies at the cost of 5 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All of the game's Black Magic users begin with this spell. It costs 5 MP. During Palom's Tale, Leonora learns the spell Blizzard?. It is a weaker version of the original Blizzard spell. It only costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magic spell. It is usable by the Black Mage and Red Mage classes, and by characters who have the Black Magic 1 or Red Magic 1 abilities equipped. The Mystic Knight can imbue their sword with Blizzard with the Spellblade command, and any character equipped with the Spellblade 1 command may do the same. Blizzard is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. The spell can be purchased in Tule, Carwen, Karnak, or Crescent for 150 gil, and costs 4 MP to cast. The enemies Ice Soldier, Magissa, Mani Wizard, Omniscient, Siren, and Reflect Mage are all capable of casting the spell. The Ice Storm ability is also known as Blizzard in the ''Final Fantasy Anthology release. ''Final Fantasy VI Blizzard is an Attack spell that costs 5 MP to cast. Shiva teaches Blizzard at a rate of x10 and Bismarck teaches it at a rate of x20. Celes knows the spell when she joins the party. Its Battle Power is 22, Hit Rate is 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. The first battle with Kefka, Level 10 Magic, Magna Roader (Red), Magna Roader (Final Fantasy VI), Number 024, Number 128, Rhizopas, Shiva, Apparition, and Specter are all capable of using the spell. Blizzard is an Added Ability to the Icebrand weapon. Final Fantasy VII Anyone who equips the Ice Materia can cast Ice. Cloud comes equipped with it, and it can first be bought in the Sector 7 Slums in Midgar. Other shops sell the Materia as well. The spell costs 4 MP to cast, and has a spell power is equal to 0.5x the base magic damage. Ice can be used by the enemies Deenglow, Beachplug, and Snow, though Snow will never use the spell. The boss Sample:H0512-opt will also use the spell on a frequent basis. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The spell Blizzard can be used only after the Blizzard Materia accessory is equipped on the player's gun. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzard is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: 10 *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: 50 Special Effect: *Can freeze enemies, stopping them from attacking and slowing their movements. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzard summons a small shard of ice that hovers above an enemy for a moment before slamming downward. It may inflict Stun. A variation of Blizzard called Dark Blizzard acts like the normal Blizzard spell but also inflicts Poison and Silence. Blizzard requires 6 MP to cast and Dark Blizzard requires 8 MP. Final Fantasy VIII This game was the first time the spell was known as Blizzard in the main series. Blizzard inflicts minor Ice-elemental damage on one opponent. Players can draw this Ice Magic spell from numerous enemies and locations around the world. Casting Blizzard in battle increases compatibility with Shiva by 1, but lowers compatibility with Ifrit by 0.8 and with Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Blizzard spells, among other basic spells. , Buel, Edea , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon-F, G-Soldier, Glacial Eye, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis, Wedge , X-ATM092 Level 1-100: Slapper, Snow Lion | Draw Points = Balamb Garden - Training Center, Esthar City - outside palace | Refine = I Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Blizzards | HP = +1 | Str = +0.10 | Vit = +0.04 | Mag = +0.10 | Spr = +0.04 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.03 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.08 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +0.5% | Elem-Def = Ice: +0.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the weak Ice-elemental Black Magic spell Blizzard from the Leather Wrist. It costs 6 MP for him to cast, requires 20 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 14. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The Black Mages, Black Waltz 1, Black Waltz 2, and Black Waltz 3, as well as Type A can all cast the Blizzard spell. Fiends from the Ice Cavern, such as the Cave Imp, Flan, the Sealion, and Wyerd can also cast it. Serpions bear the same spell and appear around the Mist Continent. Final Fantasy X Blizzard is found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 4 MP to cast. Blizzard, along with Fire, Water, and Thunder appears as Lulu's default spells. Biran Ronso, Chocobo Eater, Guado Guardian (A), Mortibody, Sin's Core, Snow Flan, Spherimorph, and White Element can all use the spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzard is a Black Magic spell used by the Black Mage dressphere where it is already learned, or by equipping the White Ring accessory, or passing through a gate on the Ice Queen Garment Grid. It costs 4 MP to cast and can be targeted on an entire group. Blizzard can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Ice Sandals, and the Ice Whirl ability from the Floral Fallal dressphere. The enemies Ahriman (Oversoul), Coeurl, Deep Haizhe (Oversoul), Fem-Goon, Flan Palido, Haizhe (Oversoul), Ironside (Oversoul), Ms. Goon, Precepts Guard (Oversoul), Stalwart (Oversoul), and White Element can cast the spell against the party. Final Fantasy XI Blizzard is an Elemental Magic spell that can be used by Black Mages, Scholars, Geomancers, Red Mages, and Dark Knights. The spell inflicts Ice-elemental damage to a single enemy. Ice is generally one of the harder hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. The spell can be purchased from any of the three starting nations. Final Fantasy XII Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magick spell. Players can purchase it in Rabanastre. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Blizzard's License is Black Magick 2. Only the Black Mage Job class can use Blizzard. The enemies Bwagi, Ghost, Ice Azer, Imperial Magus, Ragoh, Rocktoise, Skeleton, Specter, Urutan Eater, Wraith, and Zombie Mage are capable of using the spell. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blizzard may be used by the Espers Shivan, Shivar, and by Kytes if an Ice-elemental rod/wand is equipped. Final Fantasy XIII Blizzard is a Ravager ability that can be learned by all characters except Sazh. It deals magical damage and costs one ATB segment to cast. When cast, it will delay the damage approximately one second after hitting the enemy and is therefore not a good choice to use if the player wants to save a near-depleted chain gauge. Interestingly, since Thunder hits instantly, pairing a Thunder after the Blizzard will usually make the two of them hit at the same time. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Blizzard spell returns in the Ravager role, with little to no changes. One of Noel's specialization elements is Ice and he can reach the late tiers of Blizzard. Certain Paradigm Pack monsters specialize in Ice spells as well. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blizzard deals ice damage to a target. It is dropped by Gremlins. It has ATB cost of 15, initial attack power without being synthesized of x0.40. Its stagger power is C and stagger time E. At maximum level it has attack of x0.60 and gains the passive ability Ice-Attribute Attacks +10%. It is a locked ability in Utsusemi (LV 2) and Cold Rebellion (LV 2) garbs. It can also be dropped by enemies. It can be used by Angel of Valhalla on bond level 2. Final Fantasy XIV At the launch of the original ''Final Fantasy XIV, Blizzard was a Conjurer spell that dealt ice-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect. The spell was available at rank 1, cost 3 action points to set, and had a MP cost of 10. When the spell was transferred to the Thaumaturge class in Patch 1.20, Blizzard had its area of effect removed and became a single target spell instead. When used the spell would inflict ice damage to the target and also inflicted the Heavy status. In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, the spell is available at level 1 for Thaumaturges. The ability deals ice-elemental damage to a single target with the potency of 170 and has a chance to inflict Heavy for a period of 20 seconds. When the spell is used, it grants the Umbral Ice effect for 10 seconds and removes Astral Fire. At release, Blizzard had a potency of 150. However, due to the lack of Black Mages being used in the Second Coil of Bahamut, Blizzard had its damage potency raised to 170 in Patch 2.3. In addition, the effect of Blizzard's Heavy status was lowered to 12 seconds when used in the Wolves' Den and in Frontline. The Manor Jester enemy in Haukke Manor (Hard) also has access to a variant of the spell called Void Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The only Job that can learn Blizzard magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 Job Points to learn, and only requires 6 MP to cast. It has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Rod weapon teaches Blizzard to a Black Mage in addition to Fire and Thunder. viera Red Mages can also learn it by equipping the Flamberge Rapier. It requires 100 AP to master, costs 6 MP to cast, has a range of 4, and a Magic Power of 30. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. It is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Rod weapon again teaches Blizzard to a Black Mage in addition to Fire and Thunder. viera Red Mages can also learn it by equipping the Flamberge Rapier. Blizzard costs 8 MP to cast, requires 100 AP to master and deals Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzard Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher level Blizzard spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Blizzard, that allows the player to cast Blizzard magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzard Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Blizzard Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Blizzard Magicite. Blizzard Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Blizzard is the level 1 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Ice damage to one enemy, can be used up to three times per battle, and up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzard is one of the six basic spells any character can cast and is indicated with the dark blue icon. It can stack with Clear to cast Slow. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Blizzard is a Black Magic spell, usable by Benjamin and Phoebe. It inflicts Water-elemental damage to one or multiple enemies, as ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest has no Ice element. Some enemies can also use the spell, and that version has an attack power of 10. This was the first time the spell was called "Blizzard" in a game's English release - the name "Ice" would be used in the main series until Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The Ice spell shoots an icicle at a monster and turns it into a snowman. After shooting the icicle, control it with the control pad to hit the enemy. Enemies turned into Snowman can be used to be pushed onto switches. Found inside a treasure chest in the Cave of Medusa, cost 2 MP to cast. The Final Fantasy Legend Ice is an ability that has 10 uses and has an attack power of 4 which deals Ice damage to a group of enemies, the damage formula is base on Mana. This ability is used by SnowCat, Ten-Gu, Giant, DemoLord, Dragon 5, Ko-Run, Rakshasa, Scylla, Spector, BoneKing, DemoKing, Tiamat, Anubis, Lich, Susano-O, Byak-Ko, and Byak-Ko2. There's a Magic Book called Ice and it has a book icon before its name. It cast Ice , and can be bought in Base Town, South Town, Sky Town, and Hidden Town for 500 GP. It only has 20 uses and an attack power of 6, the damage formula for Ice is base on Mana. Deals Ice-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Legend II Blizzard is a magical attack that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Blizzard is the user's Mana x5. The ability target's all enemies, and its Ice-elemental. This attack can be used by Byak-Ko, Great-D, Ice Crab, SnowCat, Fenrir, and Minion. There's a Magic Book called Ice and it has a book icon before its name. It cast Ice, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP or found in chests. It only has 30 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. The damage formula for Fire is the user's Mana x10, deals Ice-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Ice 1 in the game, this Black Magic spell deals Ice elemental damage to one enemy. It cost 8 MP to use, and it can be bought for 400 GP in Dharm (Present) and Elan (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blizzard is a low level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has spell power of 8. Blizzard can only be used if the Blizzard Tome item is in the player's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 500 gil in Invidia after darkness floods the world. Torte is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. Bravely Default Blizzard is a level 1 Black Magic spell. The spell costs 5 MP to cast and allows for group-casting. Due to the lack of the traditional ice element in ''Bravely Default, Blizzard inflicts water-elemental damage instead. In addition, Blizzard also appears as a level 1 Sword Magic. When the ability is used, it adds a low-power water effect to the user's weapon for 10 turns. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Chocobo Racing Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Blizzard is a Lv. 1 spell that costs 1 SP to cast, and attacks three grids forward. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Blizzard is a Bravery attack for Firion and Onion Knight. Firion's Blizzard fires an ice shard that travels quickly and hits the opponent once. It requires 20 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. It has a power of 12 and generates 2 EX Force. Onion Knight's Blizzard fires an ice shard straight forward, and can further chain into Blizzaga or Quake. It requires 20 CP to use and 60 AP to master. Blizzard hits two to four times, depending on the distance from the opponent, each hit has a power of 9 and generates 4 EX Force. In his EX Mode, Blizzard has greater range. Squall has a variation of Blizzard called Blizzard Barret, which fires a fast orb of ice at the opponent. It requires 20 CP to use and 90 AP to master. It has a power of 10 and generates 2 EX Force. Terra has a variation of Blizzard called Blizzard Combo where she strikes the opponent with three shards of ice. It costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. It deals 25 magical damage, 45 in EX Mode, and generates 145 EX Force. Terra knows the ground version of Blizzard Combo initially, and learns the aerial version at Level 6. Shantotto uses Blizzard when using Spirit Magic: Ice while her Brave is under 3000, which fires an ice shard that slams the opponent downwards into the ground or into a wall. It deals 15 damage and generates 32 EX Force. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion's Blizzard is replaced by "Magic Arts: Frost", which can be chained into or from Firion's other two Magic Arts attacks up to three times. Firion knows the attack initially, it costs 15 CP to equip and 90 AP to master. Magic Arts: Frost has the same power as Blizzard but executes faster, initiates a Chase Sequence, and generates no EX Force. Onion Knight's Blizzard now deals the same amount of damage regardless of the opponent's range, but the damage is increased when he is in EX Mode, as is Blizzard's range as in the original game. Blizzard costs 10 CP to equip and 20 AP to master. Blizzard has total 12 power, 15 in EX Mode, and generates 12 EX Force. Squall's Blizzard Barret has the same CP and AP costs as in the original game and has the same power, but no longer generates EX Force. Terra's Blizzard Combo not needs 15 CP to equip and 100 AP to master. She learns the aerial version at Level 16, but still starts already knowing the ground version. Blizzard Combo has 20 power, 30 in EX Mode, and generates 30 EX Force. Tifa has Blizzard as a Bravery attack. It fires a slow shard of ice at opponents. It costs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Blizzard deals 10 magical damage and generates no EX Force. Shantotto now casts Blizzard when using Spirit Magic: Ice while her Brave is under 2000. Blizzard deals 10 damage and produces 60 EX Force on an HP hit, when not dealing HP damage it instead produces between 24 and 36 EX Force. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Blizzard is a Reactive ability in ''Theatrhythm that activates in BMS every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 12 Hold Triggers, and deals low-power magic damage. Blizzard is learned by Onion Knight, Cecil, Rydia, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe, and Lightning. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Blizzard is an ability in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. At its base, it has an Attack of 180 and a Defense of 160. Its maximum level is 20, and it has a cost of 3. It is an Intelligence ability, and has a fast leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts Blizzard, together with its higher tiers Blizzara and Blizzaga, appears as a magic spell in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. In most games, using the spell causes a chunk of ice to shoot out directly from its caster's . In , the spell gained a homing property. Gallery de:Eis it:Blizzard pl:Blizzard (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Red Magic Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities